


The Sporting Event - A Tom Hiddleston Smut

by AbsintheBunny



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsintheBunny/pseuds/AbsintheBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom comes home from a rugby match, there is no better way to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sporting Event - A Tom Hiddleston Smut

It was a peaceful afternoon until I heard a loud banging on our front door, that should be Tom coming home I thought to myself. Tom and some of his old school friends had gone to play a spot of rugby like they used to when they were younger, it's as Tom described it to you this morning 'A guy thing'. Coming from a private and paid for education you thought that the boys would be reserved and calm..... But oh no, they came up the drive of your house loudly singing old rugby chants and cheering whenever someone lifted up the rugby ball. This must have meant they beat the team that had organised their friendly match. 

 

After hearing another bang on the door you were snapped out of your thought and went to get up and let in the rowdy bunch so they could pick up their things they all decided to dump in your living room before they left to 'be men'. 

 

You swung open the door to see a bunch of very happy looking men grinning back at you. 'Guess what darling!' Tom happily said to you, standing at the front of the group of brash folk. 'What?' you said, trying to sound as if you didn't already know. 'WE WON!' They all chimed, bursting into more fits of applause. You ushered them indoors before the neighbours were alerted by the noise they were making. Once you had gotten all of the happy team into your living room they started collecting their bags and said goodbye to one another. When Tom thought his old pals weren't looking he pulled you in for his victory kiss, which almost knocked you off your feet. Tom's timing had never been perfect and as soon as his lips touched yours the men let out more cheers followed by one of his friends Daniel saying 'All right boys, time to leave this lucky bastard to celebrate with his wife'. Tom let out a laugh and winked at them as they all marched out of the front door. 

 

'Sounds like you had fun!' You said whilst giggling, realising that Tom can be as gentlemanly as he wants however deep down he never left the rowdy teenager phase. 'It was great, we beat the other guys by a mile.' Tom said very enthusiastically, he walked over to you and picked you up before sitting you back down on the table and started to explain how they won their match. You realised halfway through his explanation you didn't have a clue about rugby and his ecstatic fast paced explanations were confusing you even more. The temperature in the room had risen and you were hot under the collar so you decided to take off your jumper whilst Tom was wittering away about some 'scrum' he was involved in.

 

As soon as your jumper hit the table his eyes fell onto the short dress you were wearing, especially on your chest..... You considered your breasts to be small however their perkiness never failed to please so right now they looked as if they were going to pop through your low cut dress. Tom stopped talking, 'You were saying?' You said to him, deciding to give him a treat and play along, fluttering your eyes at him and squeezing your arms together thus making your breasts almost push out of your dress. 'I....uhmmm'. He started to stutter when he couldn't take his eyes off of your chest. His arms almost uncontrollably went for your waist as he pulled himself in between your legs. 'Is this my prize for winning darling?' He said, a growing smirk forming on his face. 'Do you have the energy for it big boy?' You whispered hotly into his ear, his grip on your waist tightening. 'Darling you have no idea what I'm going to do to you.' He said whilst hauling you over his shoulder and heading for your shared bedroom. 

 

He placed you on the floor and pulled his shirt over his head, his toned hard chest looking delicious. He stalked towards you before pulling at your dress, once that had joined his now crumpled shirt on the floor he picked you up again the threw you into the middle of the bed, he instantly pounced on you and started to kiss your neck passionately, leaving a mark wherever he could. You were moaning with fever as his kisses trailed from your neck down to your chest. You wore a thin bra so that was no task for Tom to simply rip from your body. 'You're going to kill me one day darling'. He said, eyes glued to your perky pink nipples. He let out a low moan before sucking a nipple into his hot, wet mouth, leaving you a moaning mess under him. His skilled hands tweaked your other nipple, giving a slight pinch here and there to make you moan out his name. 

 

You were so lost in your own pleasure that you didn't realise he had somehow managed to take his trousers and underwear off and he was now rubbing himself against the sheets as he continued to suckle on your breasts. He moved back up to your face, smothering your lips with open mouthed dizzying kisses. You snaked your hand down the side of his body, lightly scratching against his ribs as you knew that made him let out those satisfying growls you loved. You could feel the warm tip of his humongous erection prodding at your entrance, he was moaning into your kiss, almost asking if he was allowed to sink himself deep inside you. You could take it no more and hooked your ankles together behind his plump rear and slammed him forward and up into your sopping heat. Both of you let out a loud pleasured cry, Tom being a little louder than you which made you even more horny, you both loved it when each other was vocal when having sex. 

 

‘God darling you feel so good’. Tom managed to moan out, his face buried deep into your neck. He started off thrusting into you at a slow pace, his arms pulling you close and his face attached to your neck, sending his erotic sounding pants straight to your ears. Tom suddenly pulled you upright so that you were sat in his lap, he grabbed onto your hips and helped you bounce on his rock hard erection, the feeling was so good you didn't know how long you could hand on for. ‘D-Darling you're so beautiful.’ He managed to gasp out whilst his eyes took in your bouncing breasts that were inches away from his face. You gave a particularly hard bounce which sent him deep inside you, this triggered him to make the most erotic face you had ever seen, head tossed back, eyes rolling in their sockets, his perfectly shaped swollen lips slightly agape and the loud moan of ‘God yes’ made you feel even more horny, the minx inside you decided it was time to play…..

 

‘Is my winner already feeling tired, huh?’ You giggled, almost having to support him as he had leant back so far with pleasure. His previously heavily pleasured face quickly changed to a menacing smile before he stilled inside you and pulling himself back up so that he was nose to nose with you. ‘Me? Tired? Oh darling, you should know by now how much energy you give me.’ He said in his deep sexy Loki voice before giving you a kiss to die for then pushing you down on your back which made you let out a little squeak with surprise. He grabbed your legs and put them over his shoulders before leaning back down so he was again face to face with you. ‘Tired? With you under me begging for more? Why that would simply be a sin my darling, let me show you how much I want you.’ He growled whilst shoving his cock back inside your wet pussy, you dug your nails into his back which triggered him into hissing out and pumping into you with speed your body couldn't register. 

You were almost bent in half as he was so deep inside you, these are the times both you and Tom and very thankful that you're so flexible. ‘G-God Thomas yes, harder ugh!’ You were practically screaming by now, almost at the edge but not quite, you needed something a little extra to help push you over that pleasurable edge. Tom knew what to do every time. ‘When i was in the changing rooms all I could think about was coming home and fucking the living hell out of you, seeing you moan under me, filling you up with my cum…. that’s it darling, cum for me, milk me for everything I've got, oh god yes, yes, Yes!’ And with those words you came like you had never came before, squeezing the life out of him whilst yelling his name over and over again, he came seconds later, letting out a moan so primal it was enough to almost make you cum again. 

 

As soon as your breathing had regulated he flopped next to you, pulling you close and showering your neck in kisses. You pulled away and looked deep into his dreamy eyes, ‘So…. when’s your next match?’ After your sentence had registered in his sex fuzzed mind he let out his signature laugh and pulled you even closer, telling you over and over again how much he loved you. You were definitely a fan of rugby after today.


End file.
